Aimee Matchlock vs Mirai
] These two certainly love all of the firepower they're given!! Aimee Matchlock of Bravely Second: End Layer (nominated by Grnmachine1) takes on Mirai of Senran Kagura (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) in Match 13 of Round One in The Outsiders Tournament!! Shoutout to MP999 and John1Thousand for the awesome thumbnails!!!! For the tournament's roster, click here!! For the tournament's interlude, click here!! For my friend John1Thousand's tournament, click here!! Author's Note: From here on out, only one thumbnail per tournament match so if you want to personally have your thumbnail featured in a tournament match, simply message me saying that you want yours featured and I will oblige. Don't worry, for all of the matches that had multiple thumbnails on them, I still am giving the credit to their respective creators. This is just to make the pages look more refined and cleaner. Again, if you want to feature a thumbnail on a specific tournament match, just message me on my wall and I will oblige ASAP. I wish the best of luck to the remaining nominees! They're gonna need it if they wish to return to their home-worlds! -TheOneLegend :) The Interlude Inside a bakery within a city The scene is a modest and small bakery. A couple of tables lied with chairs are sat around and past them is a counter with a display beneath it. The shiny glass revealed several, carefully made and very appetizing pastries of all kinds; donuts, cakes, you name it and it's most likely placed inside the shiny glass container. In the back of the bakery was it's kitchen, dusty and untouched. In the far back was a ladder leading up to the rooftop of the bakery (Though why it was there is beyond me.) It was quiet inside the shop. At least it was, until... A small blue wormhole suddenly emerged and spilled out a girl face-first onto the marble floor of the pastry shop. "Ow." The girl's muffled voice echoed out all throughout the shop. She stood up and brushed dust off of what little clothing she had on. Clad in only brown bikini top and bottom and a brown cloth that covered her lower torso, Aimee Matchlock looked around and found herself inside a strange yet familiar building. "Where am I? What is this pla-" Aimee faltered her eyes glanced over to the shiny glass display and saw all of the marvellous variety of baked goods showing off their velvety and well-crafted features to the world. With a cry of child-like joy, the sharpshooter quickly made her way over to the counter and looked around for a way to open the glass display. Out of impatience, Aimee hefted her white bird-shape rifle, the Guncleaver, and smashed the display to shards with the butt of her rifle. Not too soon afterwards, she began scooping up the pastries and holding most of them close under one arm. Aimee stuffed a chocolate-covered croissant into her mouth and chewed it down before proceeding to devour even more baked goods and hoarding the rest. Outside the bakery The Moon shone brightly in the night sky and down in the streets of the city, not a single soul moved saved for those unlucky people and beings brought into this desolate city by the blue wormholes and portals. Like those before her, Mirai was spilled out onto the streets by the blue wormhole that took her. The gothic Ninja stood up and rubbed her pained cheek. Her only eye glanced around to find that she was no longer somewhere she knew. "Where the heck am I?" Her response came in the form of what sounded like glass shattering nearby. Mirai turned her attention to where the noise came from: A bakery of some sorts. Hefting her dark umbrella, Mirai walked over to and opened the door to the bakery, illuminating the shadowy insides of the food store with the Moon's reflected light while also startling the only denizen of the bakery. Ass the bell hanging over the front door rang faintly but loudly for anyone inside to hear, it signalled the entrance of another person and caused Aimee turned around in a panic, dropping the pastries in her left arm onto the floor in the process. Standing in the doorway was a girl with an eyepatch over her left eye, dressed in gothic clothing and holding an umbrella. Mirai stared menacingly at her, prompting the rifle-girl to unsling the Guncleaver and aim it at the newcomer out of a sense of danger. "I don't know who you are, bot you better back off!" Aimee told the gothic girl who rose an eyebrow. The Melee THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!! (60 seconds) Mirai, out of also sensing danger, pointed her umbrella and fired a few shots out of the machine gun secretly attached to it. However, due to the horrible accuracy machine guns are known for, the bullets collided the walls and nearby chairs as opposed to their actual target. Aimee didn't flinch and fired a couple of incendiary shots from the Guncleaver, the flaming shots almost making contact with Mirai had she not gracefully jump onto a nearby table to avoid it. The Ninja lunged at Aimee with a downwards swing of her umbrella. The rifle-girl blocked with her rifle and pushed Mirai away before taking a couple of more shots. Mirai's reflexes kicked in and she flipped into the air, dodging the almost point-blank range gun shots aimed for her. She flipped backwards, firing her machine gun umbrella at her opponent as she did. Aimee vaulted over the counter and took cover behind it. She reloaded and then popped up to fire some more elemental shots, this time the element of ice. (50 seconds) Mirai swatted the crystal-coloured shots away with her umbrella before firing it at the Silver Sniper. Aimee ducked back down as bullets whizzed past above her. "I need a better plan than just shooting back!" Her mind raced around, doing what she stated and trying to come up with a clever way to end her opponent's life. In that space of time, Mirai stopped firing and began approaching the counter, her footsteps gradually causing more panic to seize Aimee. "Aw, crap!" Aimee popped up and fired a ice shot at the Ninja who was unfortunately hit and frozen in place, trapped in a icy casing. "Gotcha!" The rifle-girl ran over and smacked Mirai in the face with the butt of her rifle, breaking the goth out of icy prison and following up with a few slashes from the Guncleaver's frontal bayonet. "Hiya!" Aimee cried out and attempted a roundhouse kick to the face. (40 seconds) But Mirai caught her foot before it could even touch one of her dark hairs, much to Aimee's surprise. "Uh... Sorry?" Her attempt at an apology was met back with a smack to the face by a dark umbrella. Mirai then lifted the front of skirt and a large machine gun was revealed. Aimee retreated to the back of bakery as the large machine gun opened fire and large bullets barely touched her, whizzing past and connecting with walls or chairs. Mirai let go of her skirt and it fell down, covering her legs and stashing away the large machine gun underneath. She gave chase and saw Aimee climbing up the ladder. The rifle-girl reached the top of the ladder and stepped onto the bakery's rooftop. She ran over to the edge and looked down to see quite the fall down to the city's streets should she ever jump off. Aimee heard movement behind her and glanced back to see a dark shape jump upwards into the air and then touch down onto the rooftop. "Do you ever quit!?" Aimee called out and aimed the Guncleaver at her opponent. She shot off a few fire and ice rounds. (30 seconds) Mirai dodged to the side and began running forward, closing the distance between her and her opponent. Aimee, in a panic, flipped her rifle so she golding it by the barrel and swung it like a baseball at Mirai. The Ninja, as she got close, dropped onto her knees and slid underneath the attack. With her momentum, she grabbed ahold of Aimee's waist and tackled her over the edge of the rooftop. Both landed onto the hard pavement though Aimee's back now hurt from being used to soften Mirai's fall. However, even Mirai felt the force of the fall and was winded as a result. With her back hurting a lot, Aimee staggered up and punched the Ninja in the face. Mirai countered back by backhanding the Silver Sniper in the face. A cartoon-like flurry of hands occurred as both the Ninja and the rifle-girl slapped at each other wildly. (20 seconds) Finally, both gunmen slapped each other hard in the cheek at the same time. Both began to cry as a result with tears welling up in their eyes. "JUST DIE ALREADY!" Aimee cried out and 'This is Sparta!' kicked Mirai in the stomach, sending her flying into a lamppost. She hit her head onto the steel post hard, dazing her as she stood up and saw her opponent running at her through hazy vision filled with stars and flying ducks. Mirai blindly swung her umbrella upwards in an attempt to counterattack. However her umbrella was smacked away by Aimee's Guncleaver. The Silver Sniper then held her rifle against her opponent's throat, choking her. Her lungs oxygen content gradually draining, Mirai kneed Aimee in the gut then jumped into the air while lifting her skirt up. A fighter jet, for some reason, appeared out of the bottom of her skirt and Mirai latched onto the tail of the aircraft as it began firing a whole barrage of gunfire and missiles. (10 seconds) Aimee began running for her life, shooting her rifle behind her while retreating. She took cover behind a post box as bullets riddled the pavement nearby. Mirai and her fighter jet did a backwards flip then raced towards the post box Aimee was taking shelter behind. Aimee popped up and aimed the Guncleaver at Mirai. She took a deep breath while aiming and then took a shot, the icy bullet colliding with the fighter jet's left wing. The aircraft started to stumble in flight and flew past Aimee and crash-landed onto the pavement just a distance away. Mirai has expected this, however, and hopped off the aircraft before it was struck with the icy bullet. Aimee didn't expect this and was struck in the back of the head with a kick, dropping the Guncleaver and sending her face-first onto the cement pavement. Mirai stomped on her back and then picked up her own rifle. Much like a few moments before, Mirai ironically started choking Aimee with her own weapon. (3 seconds) Aimee desperately tried to pry the rifle off of her throat. However her arms failed and fell limp. Much like her arms, her lungs failed as well and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she slipped into unconsciousness. KO!!! The Aftermath and Preview Mirai, noticing that her opponent has passed out, let go and Aimee fell face-first onto the pavement, unmoving. Mirai walked away, picking up her umbrella along the way and began looking around for clues as to where she would be. She turned the corner of a liquor store and bumped into someone. She fell flat on her butt and glanced up. Looming over her was a tall man with glasses and covered from the chest downwards in grey and orange armour. Inside the forest near the city A blue wormhole emerged and spat out a woman with VERY long and way blond hair. Lying facedown on the grass, the woman didn't move an inch. The bushes nearby rustled and a insectoid woman pushed her way past a couple of branches blocking her way. "What isss this place?" She hissed and took a step forward before halting herself. Her eyes glanced down and saw the unconscious blond woman. The bug woman rose an eyebrow out of irritation and a couple of insect-like limb popped out of her back. "Foolish woman. Prepare to be my hive's food for your insolence!" The limbs stabbed downward... And were stopped when the woman's long hair suddenly shot up and wrapped themselves around the limbs, immobilizing them. The blond woman woke up. The Result This melee's winner is... Mirai!! (Plays Zack's Island Theme, Dead or Alive 5) Atop the pedestal, Mirai opens up her umbrella and holds it above her head, shadowing her from the spotlights shining down on her. The Voting Aimee Matchlock: 3 Votes Mirai: 8 Votes Mirai advances to Round Two!!!! Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees